What Kind Of World?
by Lunawolf5
Summary: The Elite Fighting class in the military is joinied by two more. Together the team is unstopiable, but when the team finds out the cure to save the world or there fearless leader, what choose do they make? Will they save the leader and the world or only the leader? A/U i dont own anything please review and tell me what you think! Personally this is one of my favorites.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright salamander your stop!" The armored bus driver shouts back at the most deadly student at fairy tale armored high.

A boy with pink hair and a sword across his back stands up. His sword sheathed in a fire-proof leather. He has his back pack in hand ready to take out his sword.

He walks to the bus doors and takes the sword out as the driver opens the door and the reached smell of death and decay enters the bus. His bangs cover his eyes as he walks off the tank of a bus.

He has no friends on the bus so no one really cares he's gone but one boy watched as he left amazement and respect in his eyes.

salamander holds his sword by the hilt in one hand bag in the other his scarf wrapped around his sensitive nose to protect it from the smells out side.

He walks on to his drive way as the tank bus pulls away. His driveway is really long but thanks to his invenetor of a step father he can drop his bag in a slot that will send his bag to his desk in his room so he can stay on high alert the time.

He sheaths his sword agen and shoves his hands in his pockets. Walking slowly down the drive way.

He hears a nose in the bushes to the left and takes out the throwing knife he has in his boat ready to throw it. He freezes as a large deer comes out but he thinks it looks like dinner and throws the kind right into the seers eye killing it.

He walked up to the deer and throw it over his shoulder And continued walking home.

When he got there he opened the Iron door of the iron house that had no windows but had cameras. There were sensors all over the place in case the creatures show up.

"Dad! I'm home! And I got dinner!" He shouted and heard a clashing of wires metal and technology clashing and hitting the floor.

"Oh really? And how was school today? Meet anyone knew?" A man with black crazy hair came out from where the noise came from, his lab coat covered in wires.

"School was good none of the creatures invaded so it was good. And dad you know i am no good with people so stop asking that question every day." the boy said placing the deer on the butcher borad that he had set up for dinner perp. His dad wasn't very good at cooking so the boy had to do it all or else they would have charcoal chunks.

"Natsu you have to make friends. They are the difference between life and death these days. Even one could save your life." Natsus step father said concerned pushing his broken glasses farther up his nose.

"I know that but no one is as strong as me and I won't someone who will have my back." Natsu said picking up his pet cat.

"Natsu no one is as strong as you. But what about that ice blade guy you get into fights with all the time? He seems like he could back you up." His father said fixing his lab coat.

"Gray?! Oh hell no that guy is crazy! He strips without knowing it!" Natsu said putting the cat on his shoulders so he could use his hands to make his point.

"Nya!" The cat complains when Natsu stops petting him.

"Well he can keep up with you so work with him. Your almost to the point where you will go to the military and you two would make a great team." The inventor said to him.

"I don't won't or need a team dad. I can take out creatures the size of this house all by my self and multiple ones at the same time." Natsu said waving to his dad and heads up stairs with his cat on his heals.

"Alright just think about it you need to come up with a team though with out it you can't pass school and get into the highest military spot you won't!" He called after Natsu who just waves it off and keeps walking to his room.

"When with that boy learn? Oh well his dad was the same way." Natsus step dad says to himself with a smile.

Natsu opens his door to his room and kicks off his shoes and takes off his sword which was strapped to his back. He took out the four knifes he could reach at anytime. He placed all his weapons on their respective spots his sword next to his bed so he could reach it at any time.

He grabbed a collar with a metal box half the size of his fist. The cat jumped onto the bed sitting down and Natsu strapped it on the cat and pushed the on bottom on the box.

"There happy you can now speak." Natsu said proud of his little invention he had made to talk to his best friend.

"Thank god. You know you should really tell your dad about this thing." Happy says as natsu sits at his desk and starts to work on his home work turning on the computer that's connected to the cameras and sensors out side. His dad wasn't much of a fighter so he had hooked it to Natsu's room so Natsu could take care of things.

"No happy I like fighting inventing an't my thing. If we show him that I can't go into the military and that ends my lovely fighting forever." Natsu said.

Natsu could be an inventor there is always a need for those but as far as anyone knows he's not smart in any way even though he never shows that he could ace every test he takes with flying colors he doesnt won't to stand out too much.

In fact he had only become the most deadly fighter because when they first gave him a weapon choice he chose the sword in 2nd grade when it was time to figure out where they would be going from there. But when the instructor who had weald the sword for over 40 years and was one of the best fighters at the school charged natsu who had never held a weapon before in his life. Natsu blacked out and three minutes later he came to finding everyone staring at him his sword tip to the instructors throat.

"How did you do that?!" The instructor asked natsu who had backed away and let the older man get up.

"I don't know I blacked out." Natsu muttered putting the sword back and shoving his hands in his pockets and started to walk away when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Natsu you're not leaving you're in the fighting class you stay. We have all the candidates everyone else can leave now." The instructor had said.

In Natsu's new class was Gray an ice sword user. There was Gajeel with iron swords. There was Erza who was one of the best swords women there. Then there was Natsu who got a flame sword.

"Natsu wake up!" Natsu herd Happy's voice pulling him out of his day-dream.

"Oh sorry haha." Natsu gave a chuckle and started his home work on survival plants and animals that aren't poisons.

"Fine what ever. You know your really an idiot sometimes." Happy said laying down in a ray of sunlight created by a sun lamb natsu had invented 5 years ago for the cat.

"That's what people keep telling me." Natsu replied looking at the blue cat.

"Fine what ever you say." The cat snorted back.

An hour later Natsu heard the alarms went off.

"Shit!" Natsu said pulling his white muffler off for safe keeping. He strapped in his sword and throwing knifes and ran down stairs.

"To pops! There back!" Natsu yelled to his step father.

"Go take care of it than!" His dad shouted back knowing full well natsu could take care of it fairly well. He heard the iron door open and slam shut and shook his head with a smile.

Natsu ran out side to find no creatures but the élite fighting group from school he was apart of.

* * *

**Me: I thought I would try something new and this is what came out. This is only part 1 of course but if all of your really like it please tell me and I will post the rest of the story.**

** Natsu: Luna this is a great story! I am so happy you put me in rank with Erza! Maybe I can deffeat her now! *Smiles evilly***

**Gray: Natsu you could Never beat Erza. I mean you cant even beat me! How are you going to beat an S-Class wizard?**

**Me: I think if Natsu really wonted to beat you he would have a long time ago! The same goses for Erza.**

**Natsu: Yeah there you have it you stupid striper! *Stickes touge out***

**Gray: Oh thats it flame-brain lets go!**

***Both get into fighting stance***

**Erza: I hope you two arent going to fight, right?**

**Natsu, Gray, And i start hugging and shout: Aye, Sir!**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review I really want to know if you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh by the way

Part 2:

"Dammit!" Natsu said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Now is that any to say hello?" A red-head asked him.

"When it's you three yes, yes it is!" Natsu said turning around and going back inside.

"Clam down. We have a job." A raven haired boy said

"I don't do jobs with you three." Natsu said waving them off.

"Yeah we're not here for a job with you but about you." A man with long black hair said.

"I swear to god I didn't destroy hafe the farming fields yesterday!" Natsu instantly said thinking about the fight he had yesterday with a very big creäture.

"Yeah we're not here about that but we will deal with it later." The red-haired women said with a frown.

"Ok what ever, Erza." Natsu said to the red-head. "Now what's all this about any way?" Natsu said falling on the ground and crossing his legs and arms.

"I called them." Natsu heard his step father say. Natsu turned to see the old man push his glasses up and wave with a smile.

"Why?! There weirdo bastards!" Natsu yelled at him.

"because you need friends and ally's!" Pops yelled at him.

"I have happy! I don't need them!" Natsu yelled standing up as happy came out side with his collar still on.

"Happy is a cat! He can't do anything! You need actual friends, human, powerful friends!" Pops yelled at natsu.

"Hold on the mission is to be friends with this guy?!" The raven head yelled.

"Yes that's the job. But there's more this than that. Go on one actual mission that's it. If you don't work well together than natsu you and happy are partners and I will leave you alone but if you do well than your stuck together." Pops said with an evil grin.

Happy ran up to natsu jumping on his shoulders and purring.

"Aww that's not fair! The teachers always put us together since we work well together!" The black-haired man said.

"Oh well in that cases your already a team have fun!" Pops said with an evil grin and went in side.

"Well his in a mood." Happy said darkly a little to load and the others jaws dropped at the cat had talked!

"Happy! Your collar is still on!" Natsu said to the cat. Natsu reached around to turn it off when Erza gajeel and gray took happy off natsus shoulder.

"Hey give him back!" Natsu screamed at them completely distort over his friend and his inventive ability to get experimented on by the government.

"No way man you have a talking cat! That's so cool!" Gray said.

"Put me down! Natsu help!" Happy cried struggling to get free.

"Put him down!" Natsu growled taking out his sword sparked flying and fire surrounding the base of the blade.

"Calm down natsu well let him go." Gray said letting go of the cat along with Erza and gajeel all-knowing natsus reputation of being the most ruthless fighter when something he cares about.

"Natsu!" Happy cried and jumped into natsus arms.

Natsu held the cat to his chest thrusting his face into the cat's fur but never taking his glaring eyes off the others.

"It's ok little buddy they won't hurt you. I will make sure of that." Natsu said and turned to walk away not wanting to kill humans just because he lost his cool.

"Natsu?" Erza asked warily. She was strong she could take natsu in a fight if it was to happen but if he got serious in the fight he would be on a whole new level compared to her.

"I don't ever won't to see you three on my property again. If I do I will treat you like the creatures and kill you. You tell no one about happy and I will let you live." Natsu said not pausing in his walk.

"Natsu why would it be bad to tell anyone one about happy talking? Doesnt your dad know?" Gray asked a little corius but that's it.

"You won't to know something?" Natsu said turning around to face them but never broke his stride.

"My dad would love for me to become an inventor that way I would have a less likely chance of dyeing. But I love to fight. So I pass my tests and school things barely act like an idiot and no one knows about my inventions. I won't to continue to fight cause if I show how much brains I have I will have to work for some idiot supervisor in the government! That's why! My dad can't know I make things like happy collar allowing him to talk or my sun lamb or even my sword!" Natsu yells at them happy laying on his shoulders digging in his claws so no one could take him off.

"You invent things?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Their nothing big though only little things that I put together for fun." Natsu said sighing.

"Could you show us?" Erza asked wanting to unlock all the mighty heros secrets.

"I guess but tell anyone any I will kill you." Natsu said sternly. Than he lead them into the house and up to his room which had shelves of weapons and things.

Natsu walked in and hung his throwing knifes and sword in there spots. He than turned to see his new teammates staring at every thing jaws on the ground.

"What?" Natsu asked.

He had never had friends over or anyone for that matter so his large studio room had never really been questioned. And in this time and age a room this size was really rare. Filled with weapons not so much but Natsu had a very high number of weapons mostly fire based in his room. Large and small mechanisms were everywhere.

"What something to eat or drink I invented tie thing that produces food on command." Natsu said walking over to what looked like a refrigerator with a key board on it typed something opened it and a bottle of orange soda was there.

"Sweet! Strawberry short-cake please!" Erza said totally amazed at this.

Natsu pushed some buttons and waited a few seconds before opening the door. They looked into find a strawberry short-cake ready to be eaten by the armored red-head whose eyes grew twice their normal size at the sight.

"Alright here you go." Natsu said as if it was no big deal handling the large dish to her in the process.

"Gray? Gajeel? You guys wont something? I was planing to make a pizza." Natsu said with a shrug not aware that they had never had a pizza before since in this world you catch it you eat it there is no pizza.

"Whats pizza?" Gray asked totally confused at this new food name.

"Oh right forgot. Well than it will start with cheese only than we will move up on the awesomeness. You guys will love it." Natsu said with an evil grin and dark eyes. As a voice came through the door.

"Natsu! I am hungry make something with the deer you caught this afternoon!" the voice of natsus step father came up sounding like a hungry wine. Natsu faced palmed at this.

"Fine we will be right down! Can you transfer the system from my room to the kitchen set?!" Natsu yelled back with a huffing groan of irritation.

"Can do!" the older male replied.

"Looks like we have to go down stairs. Standing for dinner?" natsu asked the others in his large room.

"With this kind of food made of a machine? I will stay as long as I can!" erza said around a mouthful of cake.

"I wont to see more of these things and I wont to know how your so good with a sword." Gray said with a shrug that Natsu took as a yes to him staying.

"I have to go soon but food sounds good." Gajeel says his mouth-watering thinking about the things that Natsu could make in the kitchen.

"Alright than table for six than. awesome." Natsu muttered to him self.

They walked down stairs and the three guests sat on the large couch that gave them a great view to watch natsu cook. They had to move wires and metal objects out of their way to sit down.

Natsu than took out what looked like an iPod like object and plugged it into a solar-powered station. he selected a song from a list and started to play songs gray, Erza and Gajeel didn't recognize.

"Its retro music. On a scouting mission I found this building full of old fashioned CDs. This song its called Burn it to the Ground by some band named nickle back. I love the tone and beat so I play it a lot when I am cooking though I have other music to listen to as well this is the one I always start with when cooking." Natsu explained when he saw there questioning faces as he cut up the deer in a bloody mess. Dividing it up with a knife as long as grays arm as if it was nothing.

A typical butcher would take about an hour to cut up an animal that size and cost you half the animal in the process but natsu did it under ten minutes as if it was the easiest thing in the world. he worked efficiently and by the time he was done cutting the animal up the new comers were mesmerizied with his work, he had also seem to have forgotten they where there general.

"See that is why he is the most deadly swords man in your school and is going into the army and why he needs you three." The step dad said sitting next to them and fiddling with a metal key pad looking thing.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked startled a bit by the man bluntness in general.

"Heres the thing most people gain power from their wepons and make them look stronger than they actually are. But not with Natsu his sword may seem powerful but it's just the way he uses it. Every one thinks the sword has some magical power that gives him greater speed and strength. but that's simply not true. in fact if he has used the weapon once before or even just seen it he could use it comfortably. that deer there he took down with a non-powered throwing knife got it in the eye killed it instantly. That boy is just like his father I can tell you that. He has always been good with a blade or any sort of fire or weapon. he's a natural born fighter. though I would prefer his inventive abilities could be put to better use." The step father said huffing out the last part and the three teenagers eyes went huge.

"You know about his inventions?!" Erza asked as the two guys were slack-jawed.

"Well of course I know. I mean he created that sword himself. This house the locking mechanisms all him. He thinks he was so sneaky thronging those plans on my desk doesnt he? But I don't care he never has liked attention very much. So i guess this is his way of staying low and not going on anyones radar. He's smart like that." The old man said with a smirk and takes out a screw diver and gets up to play with a metal object.

"Hes not very smart though he's only passing with B's in all his classes though." Gray says since he often gets stuck next to the boy in class he sees all his test grades.

"Yes he does. Natsus very smart though, I bet if you give him a test and say no one else will see it and its never ever going to be known to anyone, he will pass it with a score that was never thought of before. Here I will tell you three a story about that boy." Pops said sitting back down. The three eagerly listened since Natsu never spoke in class he never showed anything towards who he really was to anyone so finding out all this new information about there soon to be comrade was very interesting.

"When Natsu first came to me at seven years old he was a rough tough fighting machine. I knew his father good man he was. Natsus just like him. When he was given to me all those years ago he was a strange boy to say the least. I wonted to find out where he stood on the brains and skill scale just out of pure curiosity of course. So I ran some tests on him.

"Smart boy, clever to. he figured out puzzles in less than an hour when it took an adult with average smarts almost two days and a smart man a day to complete. He never went as far as to show off though. I could tell he was very capable of doing things in less time than he did them in. Within the next two years he was addicted to drawing, on the walls, any paper he found, the floors, every where he could draw and write he would.

"At first I was very upset with him about it causes I had to clean it up. But one day I had a friend of mine, very smart scientist, drop by unexpectedly just out of the blue. He came over and saw the writings and doodling on the walls and floors and asked if I had written them. Of course no one knew about Natsu at the time since he wasnt a very social person to begin with. But I couldn't lie to my friend so i had called Natsu down from his room and explained that it was the boy who had done it. My friend than asked Natsu how he knew about all of it. Natsu had shrugged and said they were just images that entered his head and wouldn't go away till he wrote them down. I asked what it was all about and my friend said that they had worked on a cure to save the world from the creatures and turn them back human.

"Of couse I was very happy with this because no more fear of dyeing to get the news paper. He than continued to say that they had misd a link to cure it entirely and that what Natsu had written for two years was the cure that they had worked on for almost 10 years. There had also been things written that the scientist had never seen before which he assumed was the missing link." Pops gave all this unbelievable information about Natsu to his soon to be comrades and hopefully his friends.

"Wait a second there's a cure to save the planet? Than why havent they used it yet?" Gajeel asked confused to seeing why it wasnt the biggest deal ever. Gray and Erza where also wondering why this was.

"For two reasons. One the cure doesnt exist. They have the formula but not the technology to mass produce it. They are only able to make a gallon or two every so often as in every two years if there lucky. Two Natsu is the only one who can make it and create it to mass produce it any way." Natsus step father said with a sad smile.

"Why is Natsu the only one?" Gray asked.

"Remeber when I said I did tests on Natsu when he was younger? And you know how the creatures can make more creatures when they bit you? Well I had a creature bit Natsu when he was younger. apparently he's completely immune to the virus. Although when he got out of the testing he punched me in the jaw and said that it hurt like hell, I was about to clean it up but by the time i got to the wound it was already held up with a very small scar to show for it." Pops said with sadness dripping from what he had just said but before the others could ask him why it made him so sad Natsu came in.

"Alright guys dinner. Dad stop telling them stories about how you grew up there not as interesting as you may think." Natsu said with a smile not knowing it was him there were actually taking about.

"So what is on the menu tonight?" The old man asked putting the device he had worked on, onto the chair he had sat on and put on a fake smile.

Gray, Erza, and Gajeel followed the two into the dinning area where they found a feast of food that was nicely presented and smelled wonderful. Natsu offered them to all sit down and wait till he had explained what was to be dinner. The old man seemed used to this but the new comers were to focused on how many different typed of food Natsu had made within the last hour.

"Tonight I have prepared a nice deer meal. There is Venice streaks and kabob. There are also a assortment of rolls and pastries. Thanks to Happy we also have some squire and rabbit to go alone with the deer. For drinks tonight we have a nice lemon water and home-made ice tea. For desert there are two choices: Starberry short-cake with a side of chocolate ice cream and a small leaf of mint, or a brownie desert with vanilla ice cream and chocolet shavings on top. For those of you who have never heard of anyone this please try some of everything. I guarantee I will be eating everything as well so no worry. Oh and I almost forgot please remember table manners and pass things to the right of you so that everyone one gets some. There will be a chance for seconds and thirds if you so desire because well there enough here to feed a large army. So please enjoy and eat your fill." And with that Natsu concluded and left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Wheres Natsu going?" Gray asked the old man who was already helping himself to the food and passing it to Gajeel on his right.

"Oh he never eats in here. He eats in the kitchen. Though he wasnt lining he will be eating everything you are just he prefers to be alone when doing anything so just leave him be." The old man said and shoves a chunk of meat into his mouth chewing happily away at it.

"I will not stand for this." Era says getting up. "Gray go get that fool."

"Got it." Gray nods and runs to the kitchen to get Natsu.

Erza pulls up a chair to the table and puts it at the head of the table clearing away food platters in the process.

"No! Let me go!" They hear Natsu shout and there was a load thud.

"Yes now come on Erza said you have to!" They herd Gray shout back and there was a load crashing noise.

"Ahhh! No stop it Gray! Dont touch me there! Stop it!" They heard Natsu shout from the kitchen.

Every one paused and stared at the door way as the two boys fell out of it, in a pile of limbs and cloths. Natsu ended up on top and tried to crawl back into the kitchen. Gray grabbed him by the scarf and pulled.

Erza and Gajeel started to laugh at the interaction between the two boys. The old man had other ideas he got up and tried to back away slowly and Erza soon noticed this.

"Whats wrong? They always fight like this except they typically have weapons." Erza said still watching the doctor.

"Weapons slow Natsu down. I would get Gray off of him now." The old man said just as Natsu throw Gray off of him.

If he could have been on fire he would have been.

"RUN!" The Doctor said and they didn't even ask any questions. Erza grabbed Gray And Gajeel held the door close to trap Natsu inside the dinning room. They all fell against it to prevent natsu from coming out.

"What the hell is he!?" Gray shouted at the old man.

"Uh yeah about that. Natsus is a dragon cyborg."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the plot twist at the end! Please don't yell at me! I just thought it would be a cool way to have Natsu still control fire thats all. Although lets face it Natsu not really human anyway I mean a human really cant be that awesome can they?**

**Please leave a review! If you don't like the plot twist well than stop reading because he's going to stay that way!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
